Jeremy Johnson
Jeremy Johnson es el interés romántico de Candace Flynn y hermano mayor de Suzy Johnson. Tiene el pelo rubio,la estatura casi la de Candace y casi siempre esta en el señor Pringoso debido a que el trabaja allí. Muchas veces que Candace no quiere atrapar a Phineas y Ferb y es debido que a Jeremy le gustan las construciones de ambos. Tal vez, en el futuro, podría resultar esposo de Candace... ("Phineas y Ferb, Cuántica del Boogalo"). Personalidad Jeremy es un individuo bastante relajado, y no se enfada con los pequeños detalles. Se siente nervioso cuando le pregunta Candace para invitarla a salir, nunca se muestra realmente. Disfruta de las grandes ideas de Phineas y Ferb, desde la descarga de la canción PFT a ir al lavado de coches con el coche de su madre. Es Anglófilo. A veces siente algo por Candace de misma manera que ayuda a sus hermanos Phineas y Ferb, ya que también le gustan sus nuevos inventos que hacen cada día durante sus largas vacaciones de Verano. Relaciones Candace Flynn Se sabe que Jeremy mantiene un interés romántico con Candace porque, antes del baile de la Noche de Elección de la Chica de las Estrellas Fugaces, Jeremy esperaba que Candace le preguntara a él. Candace veces piensa que ella está en una cita con Jeremy cuando se reúnen. Jeremy casi siempre quiere estar con Candace. Se ha pedido a Candace a una cita varias veces ahora. ( "Out to Launch", "Phineas y Ferb Get Busted " a pesar de que era sólo un sueño, "Chez Platypus ", "Viaje al centro de Candace "). Sin embargo su relación es iniciada en el especial de una hora de Phineas y Ferb: El verano te pertenece!, al final del episodio. Jeremy también firmó yeso de brazo de Candace con un dibujo de las iniciales de sus juntas en un corazón. ( "El Avion! El Avion! "). En el Museo, Jeremy señaló Candace que un fósil con sus iniciales talladas juntos en un corazón fue su exhibición favorita ( "La Maquina del Tiempo "). Jeremy no da a Candace un apodo porque le gusta su nombre. ( "Los Baljeatles"). En una promoción de Disney Channel de publicidad de la serie, Mitchel Musso, la voz de Jeremy, Jeremy confirmó que realmente tiene sentimientos por Candace. En el episodio "Doble personalidad ", Candace está preocupada porque no tiene una fotografía linda de ella y Jeremy de la misma forma, Jeremy apacible como siempre, y Candace hablando al momento de la fotografía. Al ver el divisor molecular de los chicos, Candace trata de agarrarlo, pero es dividida en dos: una personalidad obsesionada con Jeremy y otra obsesionada con atrapar a Phineas y a Ferb. Durante este episodio, la mitad que quiere a Jeremy busca un lindo marco para colocar una fotografía de ambos, y lo consigue, pero lo deja olvidado en el restaurante donde trabaja Jeremy, por lo que este llega a su casa, ya con Candace normal, para ponerle una fotografía, por lo que Ferb les dice Fromage, pero desafortunadamente para Candace, en el cuadro aparecen ambos mientras estaban hablando. thumb|beso de candace y jeremyEn "Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es! ", jeremy se fue de vacaciones a paris, y cuando Candace se entera de que los chicos construyeron una nave para recorrer el mundo en un día, decide ir con ellos con el pretexto de "vigilarlos para que no se metan en problemas", una vez llegan a París, Candace busca a Jeremy, pero lo encuentra con un grupo de amigos, por lo que cree que se olvidó de ella y se aleja del lugar. Finalmente, cuando están a punto de partir, Jeremy se le declara a Candace como su novia, formalizando así la relación entre ambos, pero no pueden besarse debido a que él está en un puente, y Candace en un río parada sobre la nave. Dejando a Isabella más celosa que antes, debido a que Phineas no la corresponde. Al final del episodio, durante la canción final, Jeremy y Candace se dan un beso en los labios. En la tercera temporada son pareja oficial y salen a menudo. Suzy Johnson Jeremy y Suzy son hermanos, Jeremy llama a Suzy su chica favorita y es completamente inconsciente de tanto el lado del mal que ella muestra hacia Candace y que es extraordinariamente inteligente para un niño de su edad. A pesar de que reveló su inteligencia superior al promedio a Jeremy una vez, él estaba demasiado distraído por Candace huyendo de atrapar por completo esta inconsistencia. Coltrane Jeremy y Coltrane parecen ser muy buenos amigos, como Candace y Stacy son buenos amigos, aunque no se sabe mucho acerca de su amistad. Coltrane y Jeremy son una parte de la banda de "Jeremy and the Incidentals". Stacy Stacy y Jeremy son amigos, pero al parecer, solamente porque Candace actúa como nexo de unión, dado que, al principio del verano, Stacy no sabía quien era Jeremy. Phineas y Ferb Jeremy tiene cariño a Phineas y Ferb y disfruta de sus inventos, paralelamente Phineas y Ferb quieren a Jeremy, pues, no en vano, es el novio de su hermana, esto se demostró cuando Phineas y Ferb enseñaron a Jeremy a bailar (o lo intentaron) y la cena romántica que prepararon para él y Candace. Apariencia Su aspecto recuerda al de Candace en la forma de la cabeza, tiene el pelo rubio y suele vestir con camiseta marrón, chaqueta verde y pantalones cortos marrones salvo cuando lleva su uniforme de "Señor Pringoso", que es una camiseta naranja con un gorro rosa con una salchicha y cuando se viste elegante, teniendo dos variaciones, una camiseta blanca con chaleco negro, corbata azul y pantalones de pana ("Chez Ornitorrinco") o un esmoquin verde con camiseta marrón y corbata a juego ("Mi Fiel Fútbol"). Galería Candace y jeremy (patio concierto).png Jeremy.jpg Piso tras Piso 06.png 200px-JeremyAndTheIncedentals.png CandaceJeremyFormal.png Candace and Jeremy Kiss.jpg Candace flirting with Jeremy in a tree costume.jpg Candace mirando a Suzy.jpg I can't wait to find out.jpg Mindy and jeremi.jpg Candace-hugging-Jeremy-candace-and-jeremy-27240026-640-480.jpg Candace and Jeremy kiss.jpg 200px-2nd Dimension Jeremy Johnson.jpg 200px-Alt Jeremy with CPF.jpg Resistecia Logo.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Familia Johnson Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:En trabajo Categoría:En Trabajo Categoría:En Trabajo Categoría:Candace Flynn Categoría:Jeremy Johnson Categoría:Contrapartes Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:En trabajo Categoría:Por traducir Categoría:Amig@s de Candace Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Candace Flynn Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:masculinos Categoría:chicos Categoría:Personajes secundarios Categoría:Personajes de la Historia C